FROZEN HEART
by MamangTukangBakso
Summary: Sehun yang egois. Sehun yang salah. Dan dia pantas mendapatkan ganjarannya, Sehun tau itu. KAIHUN
1. Chapter 1

Author: MamangTukangBakso

Gendre: Hurt, Drama, Action

Cast:

-Sehun

-Kai

-Seulgi

.

.

FROZEN HEART

Dulu Sehun adalah seorang pria yang bisa dibilang normal. Dia memulai kariernya sebagai pengamat dari titik terbawah. Perlahan meloncat keatas hingga akhirnya ia mapan. Dia menjadi penyidik yang bagus. Terkadang lembaga swasta menyewanya untuk menyelidiki keuangan mereka. Apakah ada uang yang dikorupsi atau tidak? Apakah ada yang seharusnya tidak ditempatnya? Terkadang dia juga digandrongi kasus berat seperti pembunuhan. Dia mengumpulkan pundi-pundi uangnya hingga akhirnya ia hidup sebagai orang berkecukupan. Lalu ia mulai tau apa itu bersenang-senang. Awalnya dikala ia sedang banyak fikiran dia akan pergi ke bar untuk minum-minum. Awalnya bir. Beberapa minggu kemudian tequila. Lalu berlanjut ketingkat yang lebih tinggi. Lalu merasa tidak lengkap dengan alkohol iapun mencoba menyewa wanita. Awalnya hanya beberapa kali dalam sebulan tetapi lama kelamaan menjadi hampir tiap hari.

Dia berubah. Menjadi bajingan. Kariernya masih sama. Sehun tetap berusaha mempertahankan keprofesionalan saat mengumpulkan uang. Tetapi dirinya yang didalam telah berubah. Lama kelamaan ia menjadi egois, tinggi hati, dan sombong.

Sehun ingat sekali , waktu itu malam Sabtu. Dia melajukan mobilnya ketempat biasa. Bar ini adalah bar favoritnya diantara yang lain. Karna fasilitas mereka lengkap. Dengan DJ musik yang baik dan pelacur dengan badan bagus yang dites kesehatannya setiap minggu. Dia memesan minuman kerasnya seperti biasa. Hampir semua bartender mengenalinya tetapi tidak ada yang berani mendekatkan diri dengannya. Sehun tidak tau karna apa. Normalnya hari itu berjalan seperti biasa. Normalnya ia akan meniduri seornag pelacur setelah ini. Tapi ia tidak. Begitu ia menemukan matanya yang kelam.

Mata seorang wanita cantik. Wanita itu menggunakan pakaian kantor. Sepertinya ia ditemani beberapa kru kantornya. Mereka terlihat seperti merayakan sesuatu. Tetapi Sehun tidak peduli dengan apapun yang mereka rayakan. Yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini adalah mata itu. Senyumnya . Hidungnya. Menarik. Hampir sempurna.

Entah bagaimana ia berhasil duduk selama ini hanya untuk menatapnya. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan sampai akhirnya wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Ia kaget tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa ia duduk tepat didepan meja bartender. Wanita itu berhenti tepat disampingnya. Menyandarkan sikunya pada meja bartender. Memesan beberapa minuman. Sehun diam disitu. Menyaksikan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan menarik.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup. Tetapi itu hanya sebentar sampai ia melihat senyum ramahnya. Sehun dengan segala keberaniannya mengucapkan sapaan ringan. Ia mengucapkan kalimat pembuka dari sebuah kisah yang tak akan ia sangka-sangka.

Beberapa hari kemudian mereka menjadi bertambah dekat. Namanya Seulgi. Baru pertama kali Sehun mendapati wanita yang begitu menarik hatinya. Dia menyukai semua yang ada pada diri gadis itu. Sikapnya yang baik, senyumnya. Dia juga pribadi yang hangat dan perhatian. Tidak melihatnya membuat Sehun sedikit uring-uringan. Tetapi ia tetap pergi ke bar dan meniduri siapapun yang ingin ia tiduri.

Beberapa bulan hubungan mereka awalnya harmonis tetapi karna sifat Sehun yang seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada masalah. Suayu saat Sehun menyadari jika ia bahkan belum pernah menyentuh Seulgi dari semenjak hari mereka bertemu. Sehun belum pernah membawa wanita itu ke ranjang.

Jadi ia berusaha melakukannya. Sekarang dibawah sinar bulan. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan sisi romantisnya. Karna Seulgi sedikit lebih special dari gadis lain. awalnya mereka berciuman, Seulgi terima. Tetapi ia mulai merasakan penolakan saat tangannya mulai bekerja. Menjalar kepunggung, masuk ke dalam pakaian. Seulgi bergerak gelisah tapi Sehun memaksa. Dia menginginkan setiap gadis diranjangnya, dan dia tidak akan berhenti jika mereka sudah berciuman. Ini asalah satu dari sifat egoisnya.

Ia dapat mendengar suara jeritan dan pemberontakan Seulgi yang tambah lama tambah histeris. Tetapi Sehun tidak peduli , dia akan melakukannya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan. Bahkan jika itu melukai Seulgi.

Setelah kejadian itu Sehun dan Seulgi tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Sehari , seminggu, sebulan. Tidak ada kabar dari Seulgi dan itu membuat hati Sehun sedikit kosong bagaimanapun juga hanya Seulgi yang mampu membuat Sehun menjadi sedikit luluh. Sehun mulai merindukannya. Tetapi itu hanya perasaan yang ia jadikan sebuah teori karena menurut prakteknya tiap malam ia masih pergi ke bar favoritnya dan berpesta hura.

Pada akhirnya Sehun kembali kekehidupannya yang rusak. Secercah harapan itu menghilang.

-o-

Malam ini entah kenapa ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan aktifitas malamnya yang panas. Ia hanya ingin teler. Tetapi dirinya yang sudah biasa mengkonsumsi minuman keras tidak bisa mabuk berat semudah itu. Hampir dua puluh gelas hanya cukup membuat kepalanya pusing.

Lantai dansa hanya terasa bagai dengungan diantara pendengaranya yang berdengung dan berbayang. Perlahan ia merayap menuju pintu keluar. Dia bahkan kesulitan mencari mobilnya yang berwarna merah mencolok diantara kegelapan malam dan lampu remang-remang yang menerangi parkiran.

Dibarisan kedua lorong keempat. Demi kepalanya yang pusing akhirnya ia menemukan mobilnya.

 _Bug_

suara itu mendengung tepat disamping kepalanya. Diikuti rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sehun terjatuh. Sikapnya berubah waspada dan dalam seketika ia menjernihkan penglihatannya. Tetapi pukulan itu datang lagi sebelum ia sempat melawan. Lagi, dan lagi.

Sehun menggertak marah.

"Apa masalahmu?!" Teriaknya tepat didepan wajah orang yang memukulnya. Orang itu berhenti , memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk melihat pelakunya. Diantara bau anyir dari sobekan diwajahnya Sehun melihat wajah seorang pria dengan kulit tan. Alis tebal , hidung bengkok , dan rahang diantara semua itu yang paling menyita perhatian saat ini adalah matanya. Mata elang itu menatap Sehun seakan ia adalah musuh terbesarnya. Penuh dengan amarah, dengki , dan jijik kepada Sehun. Di suatu moment Sehun terdiam. Tatapan itu bukan sekedar tatapan tidak suka. Tatapan itu membuatnya ketakutan, membenci Sehun hingga ketulang tulangnya.

"Masalahku?" suara berat itu membuat Sehun tercekik dengan sendirinya.

Ada beberapa jeda nafas sebelum pria itu berkata.

"Kau membunuh adikku."

TBC

Jelekkah? Baguskah? Mind To riview?


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Apa masalahmu?!" Teriaknya tepat didepan wajah orang yang memukulnya. Orang itu berhenti , memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk melihat pelakunya. Diantara bau anyir dari sobekan diwajahnya Sehun melihat wajah seorang pria dengan kulit tan. Alis tebal , hidung bengkok , dan rahang tegas. Tetapi diantara semua itu yang paling menyita perhatian saat ini adalah matanya. Mata elang itu menatap Sehun seakan ia adalah musuh terbesarnya. Penuh dengan amarah, dengki , dan jijik kepada Sehun. Di suatu moment Sehun terdiam. Tatapan itu bukan sekedar tatapan tidak suka. Tatapan itu membuatnya ketakutan, membenci Sehun hingga ketulang tulangnya._

 _"_ _Masalahku?" suara berat itu membuat Sehun tercekik dengan sendirinya._

 _"_ _Kau membunuh adikku."_

.

.

FROZEN HEART chap 2

Sehun tidak punya teman. Baik teman biasa ataupun rekan kerja. Karna ia penyidik swasta, dan kebanyakan dia bekerja sendirian. Dia dan orang tuanya juga jarang bertukar kabar. Karna itulah ia yakin tidak akan ada yang mencarinya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Mereka akan menjalankan hari-hari seperti biasa ketika dia menghilang.

Setelah kejadian diparkiran yang Sehun ingat adalah dia terbangun disebuah ruangan kosong. Kelanjutannya begitu mengerikan bagi Sehun. Selama tiga bulan ia disiksa dibalik ruangan sempit hingga pada suatu hari ia mendapati dirinya bangun diatas lantai yang berbeda. Dibawahnya terdapat lantai marmer licin. Dia diikat ditiang tepat didepan kantor kepolisian pusat. Mulutnya dilakban. Dan dilehernya tergantung sebuah karton dengan tulisan yang ia baca dengan susah payah dari atas.

'Tersangka atas pemerkosaan Kim Seulgi' dituliskan dengan huruf besar. Saat itu justru Sehun merasa kebingungan. Kenapa lelaki itu mengirimnya kesini. Kenapa tidak siksa saja dia sampai mati. Sehun pantas sangat pantas. Tetapi perasaan itu cepat terganti dengan rasa takut saat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya. Sehun menunduk sedalam-dalamnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari orang orang. Dia gemetar hebat. Dia tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang ia takuti. Mungkin hampir semuanya. Mungkin juga ia takut pada matahari pagi yang mulai bersinar saat ia dibawa masuk oleh beberapa orang polisi.

-o-

sudah dua bulan ia mendekam dipenjara. Orang-orang disini tidak ramah. Sangat tidak ramah. Terutama pada napi pecundang seperti dirinya. Mereka kerap memukulinya dan menyiksanya. Sehun bahkan hampir tidak pernah Sehari bernafas tanpa memar. Dia tidak bisa melawan. Mungkin dirinya yang dulu akan dengan gampang membalas apa yang mereka lakukan. Tetapi tidak yang sekarang. Mentalnya sudah sangat rusak. Bukan masuk penjara penyebabnya. Tetapi apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya beberapa bulan lalu. Sekarang hal yang banyak Sehun lakukan adalah meringkuk, dan bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan ketika dia sendirian. Hampir semua benda mengingatkannya pada apa yang pria lakukan padanya. Lantai dingin, air, cambuk, besi, api, cuter, pisau. Selain itu yang juga menjadi bebannya sekarang adalah Seulgi. Rasa bersalah itu tidak pernah memudar. Ini semua karna dirinya. Dirinya yang bodoh dan egois.

N

Dari tahun ketahun penganiayaan yang dilakukan pada tubuh sehun mulai berkurang. Mereka mulai bosan dan beralih pada napi-napi pecundang baru yang bisa datang kapan saja. Sehun menyadari itu. Karna itu selama tiga tahun belakangan terkadang ia suka menimbulkan masalah. Dia memancing satu pukulan demi pukulan untuk dirinya yang takkan pernah sanggup ia lawan. Karena ketenangan membuatnya gelisah. Ketenangan membuat rasa bersalahnya tidak memiliki pelampiasan dan Sehun tidak mau. Sehun tidak bisa.

Mimpi - mimpi buruk selalu mendatanginya pada malam hari dan memancingnya untuk terbangun dan kembali kekenyataan yang gelap.

-o-

Hari - harinya begitu tenang. Diselnya yang sunyi. Sehun sudah bangun berjam-jam sebelum matahari muncul. Ditemani bersama kegelapan dan kesunyian. Yang membuatnya tersiksa. Ini sudah sekitar satu setengah tahun ia hidup tanpa memar. Orang-orang benar-benar tak mempedulikannya lagi. Terkadang mereka hanya akan mengerjainya , membuatnya terjatuh di kubangan lumpur dilapangan saat sedang memotong rumput liar. Atau mendorongnya saat ia membawa perabot tua dari gudang penjara ke dapur selatan. Itu tidak cukup terkadang disaat mimpi buruknya sendiri ia akan berakhir membenturkan dirinya kedinding.

Pagi ini , sebelum waktu mandi dimulai. Sehun memikirkan tentang langit biru. Tentang ketenangan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Dia membunuh seseorang. Dia menyakiti hati seseorang. Dia membunuh sebuah kehidupan yang tak bersalah. Teteapi rasanya itu sudah sangat lama untuk membuatnya lelah. Bisakah ia belajar untuk melupakannya? Ia tau ia tidak pantas meminta itu. Tetapi Seulgi sudah dialam lain. Kakaknya entah kemana setelah melempar Sehun kesini. Bisakah ia pura-pura lupa ingatan dan memulai halaman baru disini dengan lebih normal? Tentu melakukannya tidak semudah menghayalkan. Tetapi bisakah?

Sehun bisa menangkap derap kaki sepatu petugas dari arah selatan. Ia mengernyit heran saat mereka sampai di sellnya. Ini baru beberapa menit setelah tengah malam sungguh terlalu dini untuk jam mandi.

"Oh Sehun, ada orang yang ingin bicara padamu."

Sehun diam. Berdiri dan memasukan tangannya ke celah kecil yang dibuat untuk ini. Mereka langsung membawa Sehun keluar begitu memastikan bahwa borgol terkunci.

-o-

Dia sudah lama tidak menduga-duga. Untuk waktu yang lama ia hanya mengikuti apa yang orang-orang ini inginkan walau itu buruk , dia menganggap bahwa dirinya tidak punyakecemasan akan apapun lagi. Tetapi saat mereka menyeretnya menuju ruang introgasi. Sehun tidak bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak mempedulikan firasat buruknya.

Saat pintu dibuka ada seorang pria jangkung yang sudah duduk dimeja bagian depan. Pria kurus dengan struktur wajah yang simetris dan rambut hitam cepak. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tampang tenang profesional ala detektif yang dulu selalu Sehun tampilkan saat mengintrogasi orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan kasusnya.

Setedik Sehun merasa firasatnya salah tetapi kemudian segera terhapus saat ia melihat siapa yang duduk dengan punggung bersender pada punggung kursi dengan kaos hitam dibelakang si jangkung.

Mata elang itu.

Secara refleks Sehun berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkraman petugas. Dia meronta mencari pintu keluar dengan badan yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergetar hebat. Sehun berani bersumpah ia akan pipis dicelana jika ia sudah minum air dari kemarin malam. Dia ketakutan. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Tidak,, tidak kumohon k-keluarkan aku dari sini." Sehun masi meronta di cengkraman para petugas yang dengan sigap menangkapknya.

Badan Sehun lemas seketika, dengan matanya yang mengabur.

Disisi lain pria itu menatap Sehun dengan cemas. Dia menatap pria dibelakangnya yang menampilkan ekspresi datar itu sebentar sebelum berjalan kearah narapidana yang baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Oh Sehun , tenanglah , aku hanya ingin bicara."

Sehun tidak mendengarkan ia sibuk ingin keluar dan menghindari tatapan mematikan dari pria dibelakang sana. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi si jangkung itu sudah tau apa yang membuat Sehun menjadi histeris seperti ini. Sekali lagi dia menatap pria kaos hitam dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Oh Sehun , pria disana kaki dan tangannya diborgol dengan kuat."

"Jika dia yang membuatmu resah maka aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia akan tetap berada ditempatnya sampai kita bertiga selesai bicara."

Sehun mendengar perkataan itu, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Dia ingin keluar. Dia tetap meronta walau nafasnya sudah pendek-pendek hingga ia mendengar suara yang jarang ia dengar berbicara.

"Diam." Ujar pria itu yang dikususkan pada Sehun. Sehun langsung terlonjak kaget dan berhenti seketika dengan badan bergetar dan mata memerah. Ia tidak berani melawan perkataannya. Tidak perduli jika pria itu diborgol ratusan gembok sekalipun.

Si jangkung memerhatikan mereka dengan heran.

"Duduk dulu Sehun." ujarnya dengan tenang. Sehun tidak punya pilihan saat dua petugas menariknya berdiri dan mendudukannya disebrang pria itu. Dengan tangan yang kemudian diborgol bersama besi penyangga diatas meja.

Sehun menutup matanya erat dan menunduk dalam.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari Sehun , seperti anggukan atau gumaman tetapi pria itu masih sama. Membuat pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Chanyeol mendorong sebuah dokumen lengkap ke depan Sehun. Tetapi reaksi yang dia dapatkan masih sama. Chanyeok tidak tau berapa kali sudah ia menghela nafas.

"Ini tentang ibumu." ucapnya final.

Bisa dilihatnya pria yang menunduk itu pelan dan ragu-ragu menaikan kepalanya. Ada sebersit rasa khawatir di mata hazel itu , tetapi tertutupi dengan begitu banyak ketakutan.

TBC


End file.
